The Fate of Roses
by MidnightMirror
Summary: After the 'Promise of Reunion' ending. 7 years have passed and Ib, along with her friend, Akayuki, are already high-schoolers. And their new art-teacher is Garry...What? And Mary's their new transfer student. Again, what? They're going back into Guertena's Gallery? For what? Why am I asking you all these questions? Warning: SLIGHT OC X Ib. No pairings!


An Ib fanfic, by: MidnightMirror

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST IB FANFIC, PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!

Disclaimer: All rights go to Kouri! I do not own Ib!

Warning: Slight cursing because of my OC and...Garry? Meh.

* * *

xXThe Fate of RosesXx  
Chapter 1: Reunion

* * *

_"Please, STOP!"_

_Too late._

_"Ah...! NOOO...!"_

_The lavender haired man had burned the painting with his silver lighter while holding the brown haired girl close to him, watching the blonde beauty burn in front of their sorrowfull eyes._

_The girl's screams echoed throughout the room as fire enflamed her whole fake body to ashes._

_The brown haired one wanted to cry, but couldn't. Her emotions were fighting against each other. _

_**Why...? We didn't hate her! She could have been our friend and yet...!**_

_**This is what she deserves for tricking us...right? We don't want her by our side, we don't. That's why we killed her. Because she tried to kill us. There were...**_

_**...no other options...**_

_The black soot disappeared into the wind, the only thing remaining being the palette knife. _

_"..."_

_The lavender haired man collapsed to the ground, an exhausted look on his pained expression. "I have...to say...", he started, before lifting up his head to meet those deep crimson red eyes of the girl. "Girls...sure can be scary..." _

_With a long sigh, he stood up, facing the girl. "Well, anyway...It burned up a lot more violently than I expected." He stated in wonder._

_"Are you...okay..."_

_His voice trailed off as if someone had rendered him speechless. The girl widened her red eyes and shifted her gaze around her. It was dark. Completely black everywhere._

_The man before was gone._

_The room before was gone._

_The stairs before were gone. _

_It was like they were never there to begin with._

_Why is it dark all of a sudden, she wanted to question, but decided not to when she saw a painting right behind her. _

_It was the same painting that the man had burned. How come she can only see this? It seems like it was only the painting and herself she can see. It was..._unsettling_, so to say._

_"Why...?"_

_A familiar high-pitched voice wailed, but the tone she used in her voice was somewhat venomous. The red-eyed girl shuddered, a whimper escaping her lips as she stared frightfully at the hole in the center of the painting._

_"Why did you kill me...? I thought we were friiiieennddss..." Two hands gripped the edges of the center, pulling up...__**her**__._

_A crazed, wide smile was fixated upon her features as her blue eyes widen in a psychotic manner. "WhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyWHY?!"_

_Her hands grabbed the brown-haired's throat, strangling her. "I thought we're going to be together foreeeevvveerr! Or were you just lying to me? Hm?!"_

_The red-eyed girl clawed at the other's hand, desperately in need of air._

_"We're friends, right?"_

_The red-eyed girl gasped in pain, now seeing blue and black splotches appearing in her vision. It didn't take one to realise that she was nearly losing her conscious._

_"...RIght? ...Ib...?" _

* * *

_**Midnight...**_

"KYAAAAA!"

"Honey?! Ib, what's wrong?!" Her mother, Aria, opened the door to her bedroom, panic written all over her face. When she saw her daughter on her bed, sweating and eyes widening in fear, she knew what happened.

She narrowed her eyes and walked over to Ib slowly. "Another nightmare?"

The girl nodded slowly, tears threatening to fall. "Un. I...I haven't had one in years..."

Aria sat down beside Ib and started comforting her. "It's probably nothing, dear. Now, calm down... Want me to get a glass of water?"

Ib tiredly stared at her mother. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll...I'll get it myself."

Slowly getting up, she went to the kitchen, leaving Aria in her bedroom. A smile graced her lips as her eyes soften. "Really, my little girl just grow up so fast...Well, she is sixteen years old already..."

* * *

_**Morning/7:30...**_

"I'll leave now, Mom."

"Have a good day, Ib!"

"Un."

Slipping on her shoes, Ib set out to school, feeling a little tired. As her mind was thinking about all sorts of things, like the bad dream, she didn't realise that she was already in front of her school, the Sakuhana Academy.

The previous thoughts about Mary disappeared, now replaced by anxiety. She was one of the..._outcasts_ of the school after all, so who knows when bullies will jump out on her.

Fortunately, there were none when she walked to her classroom. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she opened the door to her class.

"Oh, Ib." Someone called behind her back. She turned around and met a carefree looking teen with siver coloured hair and with the same crimson eyes as her's.

"Akayuki." She muttered, nodding her head as a greeting. Same as Ib, the boy is an outcast as well. He wears the school uniform which is a navy blue blazer with white undershirt, a blue tie loosely hanging from his neck. He would be popular if it wasn't for him being friends with Ib.

Then again, it wasn't entirely Ib's fault. Akayuki was the one who chose to be friends with Ib, it was his decision from the start- Not that he's regretting in any ways.

"Quiet as always, eh?" The teen chuckled, walking towards his desk as Ib followed his example, walking to her own desk, which was just right behind Akayuki's.

**Akayuki's POV**

I sighed, sitting down on my chair. It was always like this. I would start the conversation, and Ib would just keep silent, nodding her head and putting in her own comments once in a while.

I glanced back and saw my friend taking out a sketchbook and some red pencils.

Ib is...peculiar. Maybe that's why she was different from the other girls. And maybe that's why the other girls didn't accept her either- calling her a freak or whatnot...

Sighing again, I turned around. "Hey, Ib." No reply. She's too immersed in drawing something. Lightly tapping her head, I got her attention.

"..?" She tilted her head...Gosh, my face is heating up...

I coughed into my fist. "N-nothing...I-I mean, what are you d-drawing?"

She smiled, not minding my stuttering. "It's something that I'd rather not forgot." She said. Even though Ib was considered as quiet, it doesn't mean that she can't talk. Now I'm just happy that she talked to me.

"What's that?"

"A yellow rose."

"Eh?" True enough, a beautiful rose was was sketched on her book, a little too realistic to be true. But, why is this rose worthy to be unforgotten? It's just a yellow rose, what's so special about it?

In the midst of thinking, the door of the classroom opened and I quickly turned around, wishing that it was not the teacher- If it was, then I can't talk to Ib again!

But what came in was someone suspicious who had a seaweed for a head.

I glanced back at Ib, who continued on sketching while ignoring the 'teacher' who walked towards the teacher's desk. Seriously, how does one be that immersed into drawing a rose?

The 'teacher' set down his things on the table- though he brought only a blue folder- and smiled, making all the girls, except Ib, swoon.

"Good morning, class. From now on, I'll be your art teacher. My name is Aomori Garry. You can call me Garry if you want."

_Thunk._

A red pencil fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: DONE! Please drop a review -not litteraly- ! Ciao, ciao~!


End file.
